


Phantasmagoria

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Phantasmagoria: to see things that aren't really there due to intense shock or grief.Kyle is sick. Everyone knows that. So, it's no surprise to people to hear that Kyle has passed away. So why can't Stan just accept that he's gone?
Relationships: Implied Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Kyle's whole body ached. He wasn't sure what to do.

He felt weak.

Last time he checked, he looked like a vampire. 

Stan had just stopped by telling him that he'd would get a kidney from Cartman. He said Kyle would live.

Kyle had smiled.

But, Kyle knew that wasn't true. He knew he would die only in a matter of hours.

He sighed.

His sigh was weak and raspy.

Then he passed out.

-

His mother had rushed him out to the hosiptal once she had gotten word that the psychic she had been seeing was a fraud.

Kyle lay weakly on the stretcher.

The faces of his parents and his adopted brother, Ike, loomed over him.

Kyle's eyes began to water.

"I love you, guys," he rasped as he was pulled away to a hospital room.

His pain became more immense.

Slowly, Kyle felt himself becoming weaker and weaker. Then, his vision began to fade. So did is sense of taste and smell.

He was able to hear the voice of Stan.

"Where is Kyle?" Stan sounded panicked.

"Going into surgery," his father replied.

Stan said, "Well just tell him-"

Kyle didn't get to hear the rest.

His hearing faded. And his pain did too.

Soon, he couldn't feel anything at all.


	2. One

Stan warily sat in the waiting room.

The doctor had told him that he had recieved the shipment of Cartman's kidney.

But, yet still, Stan was anxious.

All Stan wanted was for Kyle to come out of surgery just well and fine.

Stan tapped his fingers on his jeans just to trying to keep his mind off of things.

Stan tried to think of other things. First of all, was his girlfriend, Wendy. 

Wendy had long black hair and the most enchanting smile.

But, even thoughts of Stan's beautiful girlfriend could not keep his mind off of Kyle.

As time went on, Stan only grew more and more anxious.

The raven haired boy bit his lip.

Stan warily looked to the clock.

It had been only seven minutes.

Stan sighed. He didn't even know if he could wait hours for Kyle.

Stan slouched in his seat.

Not too long after that, his mother scolded him for slouching.

The Marsh family had shown up to show their support for the Broflovskis.

Sharon, Stan's mother, turned Sheila. "Don't worry. Your son is strong. He can hold on through this."

Sheila smiled. "Yes. Kyle is strong. He'll be okay. I just know it."

That's right when the doctor entered the room. "Mrs Broflovski, can I speak to you over in my office?"

Sheila exchanged looks with Sheila and Gerald before looking back at the doctor. "Yes. Sure." She followed the doctor into his office.

The moments after were silent.

Everyone nervously sat.

Randy, Stan's father, then spoke. "Anyone else see those unicorns shiting pizza?"

Stan rolled his pale blue eyes. 

Of course Randy was stoned once again.

You could even see that if you lookef right in the eyes.

Ike answered Stan's father. "Yeah! I do!" The young boy giggled.

Four more minutes of silence passed by.

Then Sheila came stumbling out of the office looking like she was holding back tears.

Sharon asked, "What was that all about?"

Sheila couldn't answer. Instead she just stuttered. "He's h-he's d-" She couldn't seem to finish.

The doctor asked Sheila, "Would you like me to tell them?"

Sheila painfully nodded. "Yes."

The doctor took a deep breath as he said, "Kyle Broflovski is dead."


	3. Two

Gerald's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you serious?"

The doctor nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. It is true that little Kyle has passed away."

That's right when Stan's world crumbled.

Stan burst out crying right there.

Randy whispered to Stan's older sister, "Shelly, do something about your brother."

Stan braced himself for a punch in the face, as he did get from her all of the time.

But, strangely, that's not what happened.

Shelly pulled him into a tight embrace. She stroked his hair. "It's okay, dork."

Gerald, Sharon, Sheila, and Randy discussed many things while Shelly comforted her younger brother.

Finally, the doctor cut in, "If you want, you can go see him."

Sheila, Gerald, and Ike headed down to the room. 

About twenty minutes later, they returned.

Sheila suggested, "Since Stan was a close friend of Kyle's, maybe he should go see him."

Sharon turned to face her son. "Do you want to see your friend, Stanley?"

Stan pulled himself out of Shelly's embrace and wiped his eyes on his coat sleeve. "Yes. I'd like that."

The doctor led Stan and Sharon back to Kyle's room.

Kyle's eyes were still open. His once bright amber eyes were dull and lifeless now. 

Stan walked toward his dead friend and held his hand for a brief moment.

Kyle's hand was cold and clamy.

Stan wanted to bury his head in Kyle's chest and just cry. 

But, he couldn't no matter how much he wanted to.

Stan let go of Kyle's hand and backed up.

He felt sick to his stomach at the sight he saw. The raven haired boy wanted to throw up.

Stan whimpered, "I can't believe he's gone. My best friend in the whole world is gone." His eyes teared up again.

Part of Stan's own mind chastised him,  _ No. Kyle isn't dead. He's here with me--here with you. _

Stan felt dizzy because of all of his thoughts.

Sharon said, "Say goodbye to Kyle. We need to get back home."

With a weak, wavering, pained voice, Stan said, "Goodbye Kyle."  _ Even though you're not actually gone _ .

Sharon ushered Stan out of the room.

And the whole way to the car, he just bit the inside of his mouth.


End file.
